


Someone Not My Enemy, But Nor Yet My Friend

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Lies, Misdirection, and Terrible Truth [7]
Category: Mythology - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Give me one good reason I shouldn't let Barton put an arrow through your ass right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Not My Enemy, But Nor Yet My Friend

The safety here is not as extensive as that in the home they had brought him to first, and he wakes wound in them, careful to extract himself without waking his allies, and walking free into the great open space that is the main part of the home here. Wide windows look over a city which he had done much to harm, and allow him to watch the mortals he would see fight the Chitauri better than they had before.

They also allow others to see him, and it's little surprise when the phone shrilly announces a call, the screen of the thing blazoned with a name that has him raising an eyebrow. He isn't sure how it is that the device knows what name to associate with the number, but that it does makes him wonder just what his allies have been doing when he hasn't been looking.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't let Barton put an arrow through your ass right now." Fury does sound as if he's holding back what his own name screams, though it doesn't make Loki do more than grin.

"It's not my apartment, and I doubt my friends would appreciate the broken window." Loki leans against one wall, letting his gaze sweep across the visible skyline. He hadn't really expected to get anything quite this quickly - perhaps Anat was right about the potential of the mortals. "But you should already know that."

There's silence on the other end for a long moment, before Fury snorts, the sound something between angry and amused. "What the fuck are you doing here, Loki? Other than taunting my agents."

"Enjoying taunting your heroes, and the hospitality of my friends." His allies, but no need to let Fury know things weren't so close as that between them - not so close, nor so distant. "Should I need some other reason to be here?"

"Maybe the fact that you were sent back to Asgard in chains, and I thought there was something about punishment for your crimes." Fury isn't buying it, and Loki doesn't blame him. For all that he doesn't actually see the truth at all, it's perhaps his devotion to his world that blinds him to what lies he doesn't see past, when he sees past some.

Or perhaps it's that he doesn't believe that actions can lie as easily as words, in the hands of a master of manipulation.

"Do you honestly think I couldn't have escaped when I wished to?" Loki is surprised at that much, though again, perhaps he shouldn't be. Even if mortals do have potential, they're still limited and short-sighted. "Perhaps you ought to try calling again when you're not so blinded, Director Fury."

He hangs up, and it's not a minute later when the arrow bursts into flames as it impacts the glass of the windows. They might give a most excellent view, but his allies are nothing if not careful with their security.


End file.
